Perplexity
by Siebte Gloxialy
Summary: /Ketika dua orang eksis mempertahankan dan memperebutkan seseorang, siapa dia? Dan kenapa?/ Oneshottttt! RnR? #3 AFUKK PROJECT! :D


**Perplexity**

_/Ketika dua orang eksis mempertahankan dan memperebutkan seseorang, siapa dia? Dan kenapa?_/

* * *

**Pandora Hearts** (c) **Jun Mochizuki**

**Perplexity** (c) **Siebte Gloxinia**

**—**Untuk **salmahimahi** yang **berulangtahun.**

**—**Untuk **siapapun** yang **membaca.**

**—Project AFUKK **yang** ketiga!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu, Jack Vessalius, cowok cakep yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan SMA sedang berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari mangsa. Yah, dia _playboy_ tingkat atas, dan dia gak ada niat untuk tobat.

Keren, bikin cewek klepek-klepek, dan playboy. Itu daya tarik seorang **Jack Vessalius.**

Sekolah ini mencakup dari SD sampe SMA. Jadi jumlah muridnya… berapa ribu, ya? Wah, banyak deh pokoknya. Halaman sekolah ini otomatis juga **GUEDEEEEEH **banget.

"Gue udah mau lulus nih," ujar Jack kepada Gil, sahabat karibnya, "Gue pengen naklukin cewek, satu aja. Tapi yang unik dan susah."

Gil melihat sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran, "Gak ada keinginan terakhir di SMA selain itu?"

"Nggak," Jack menggeleng sambil tersenyum menggoda _ala playbo_y, tepat disaat ia sedang nongkrong-nongkrong, seorang siswi cantik beriris merah melewati mereka berdua dengan rambut yang berkibar tertiup angin.

.

**Sip, film India banget.**

Pertama kali Jack hidup sebagai playboy, dan tertegun melihat sesosok siswi yang nampak polos tersebut. Sadar bahwa Jack memperhatikan dirinya, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Sip," Jack telah menentukan targetnya sebelum ia pindah dari SMA ini, "Itu target gue, lo tau gak siapa namanya?"

"Yang itu?" tunjuk Gil kepada siswi tadi, "Itu kan… Adeknya si **PoSek. **Sekarang dia masih kelas 1 SMA." lanjutnya dengan muka pucat.

Jack mangap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lain halnya dengan **Oswald**, cowok ganteng, _cool_, _calm_, satu angkatan dengan Jack, dan diduga bukan cuma memikat hati para siswi, tapi juga para siswa (?), oh, salah, maksudnya juga memikat hati beberapa staff sekolah.

Wow.

"Kakak," panggil adiknya, Lacie. Anak kelas 1 SMA yang jadi inceran banyak cowok, "Kenapa aku gak boleh pacaran, sih? Kenapa harus nunggu dapet izin dari kakak?" lanjutnya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah, dengan sukses Lacie dihujani tatapan mematikan dari fans Oswald, dikira pacarnya kali, ya?

"Biar bisa nilai, apa cowok itu pas untuk kamu, atau nggak," jawab Oswald dengan santai, tapi tatapannya tetap mematikan breh! Maut sekali saudara-saudara.

"Tapi, tadi aku ketemu cowok ganteng banget loh!" pekik Lacie.

"Oh ya?" Oswald mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Namanya?"

"Gak tau," jawab Lacie polos. Membuat Oswald gemas, walaupun tidak ditunjukkan dari mukanya.

"Ciri-cirinya?"

"Tinggi, matanya warna ijo gitu deh kak," Lacie menceritakan cowok idamannya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Rambutnya panjang dikepang, dan… Dia. Ganteng. Banget!"

Oswald sedikit tertegun, lalu bertanya, "Si **KeNyu**?"

"Eh? Masa namanya aneh banget?" keluh Lacie, kecewa setelah mengetahui nama cowok idamannya jelek banget.

"…Mending lupain dia," ujar Oswald dengan tatapan dingin dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Gak mau!" dengan manja, Lacie menggelayuti tangan kakaknya, "Boleh ya kak? Ya? Ya? _Pleaseeeeee_?" dan selama perjalanan, Lacie terus manja-manjaan.

"Gak," Oswald menggeleng, "Kakak gak mau kamu nyesel. Karena di—"

.

**"OSWALD BASKERVILLE!"**

Teriakan itu terdengar dari arah belakang, membuat Oswald dan Lacie menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

**"Jack… Vessalius,"** gumam Oswald sambil menatap Jack yang berlari ke arahnya dengan sinis.

"Oswald! Kita udah jadi _rival _selama 3 tahun! Dan untuk pertamakalinya gue mendeklarasikan perang!" pekik Jack, "Kalo gue menang, Lacie bakal jadi pacar gue!"

Dengan sigap, Oswald berpose ala melindungi Lacie. Angin pun berhembus meniup poni Oswald, "Tenang, gue gak ada niat untuk kalah." ujarnya datar dan dingin. Pendeklarasian perang Jack terhadap Oswald merupakan tontonan menarik dan terlebih lagi… **gratis.**

"Cih!" Jack kelihatan marah, tapi tetep ganteng, "Kita mulai perangnya mulai hari Senin! Lo liat! Pasti gue bakal ngalahin lo!" lalu Jack pergi sambil mengacungkan jari tengah, diikuti oleh sahabat karibnya, "Liat aja, **PoSek. **Pasti keeksisan lo bakal abis di tahun terakhir SMA."

Oswald masih menatap punggung Jack yang menjauh dengan dingin, "…**KeNyu. **Lo gak bisa ngambil adek gue sembarangan," sedangkan Lacie masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya mereka ributkan. Oswald melirik ke Lacie, "Cowok yang itu?"

"I—iya… dia. Aku gak tau kalo itu ternyata _rival_ kakak… Maaf kak," ujar Lacie, "Tapi dia ganteng lho!"

Ingin rasanya Oswald mengunyah Lacie saking lemotnya, apa daya, Lacie adalah adik satu-satunya. Dan Lacie hanyalah gadis polos yang butuh perlindungan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari senin pun tiba.

** "DAAAANNN YAK! KALIAN SEMUA DIPANGGIL UNTUK MENYAKSIKAN PERTARUNGAN ANTARA JACK DAN OSWALD! MANA PENDUKUNGNYA JACK?" **pekik Break selaku MC di atas panggung.

**"KYAAAAHHH!"** suara anak-anak cewek membahana di aula sekolah.

**"MANA PENDUKUNG OSWALDDDD?" **

**"KYAAAAAA!" **pendukung Oswald juga gak kalah heboh, bahkan kalau diperhatikan, ada suara beberapa anak cowok nyelip (?).

"Oke, kita mulai lomba hari pertama!" Break membenarkan kerah seragamnya, "Ehem, pada teknis lomba hari ini, Jack dan Oswald akan menghadiri _interview _di atas panggung secara bergiliran. Jadi, hari ini juga dilakukan pungutan suara untuk menentukan siapa yang punya paling banyak fans di antara mereka berdua."

"Heh," Jack tersenyum percaya diri, ini memang keahliannya.

"…" Oswald hanya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jack menang dan dirinya kalah di hadapan Lacie. Apalagi, fansnya banyak menanti dan mengelu-elukan dirinya.

"Jack Vessalius! Silahkan naik ke panggung!" Jack naik ke panggung dan berjalan _ala-ala_ _**badboy**_, membuat para gadis di depan panggung mimisan. Bahkan Jack melempar setangkai bunga mawar dari panggung dan membiarkan para _fangirl _nya berebutan, diduga 3 pingsan terinjak-injak saat berebutan setangkai bunga mawar, 5 pingsan karena kekurangan darah, 7 hilang di kerumunan (?).

"Selamat pagi, Jack," sapa Break sebagai orang yang akan melakukan tanya jawab. Jack hanya tersenyum maut.

"Gue pengen nanya tentang rumor-rumor yang mengatakan kalo lo itu… _playboy_. Apa itu bener?" tanya Break hati-hati.

Jack tersentak sedikit, lalu mulai merangkai kata-kata manis, "Ah, itu gak bener. Gossip," lalu ia melempar pandangannya ke arah para _fangirl _di panggung, "Karena hati gue hanya untuk orang yang benar-benar mencintai gue apa adanya," lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

** "AAAAAA! KAKAK JACK! KAKAK JACKKK!"**

"_Nonsense! _Mantannya kan udah banyak!" cibir fansnya Oswald—sekaligus orang yang benci dengan Jack.

**"APA LOH? NGAJAK RIBUT YA LOH? HAH?"**

**"FAKTA TAUU!"**

** "BACOTTT!" **akhirnya fans Jack dan Oswald bertengkar hebat di depan panggung. Membuat Break terpaksa menyuruh Jack turun dari panggung, sebelum korban berjatuhan.

"Yak! Setop woi! Jacknya udah turun dari panggung!" teriak Break, berusaha melerai dua _**fandom**_ yang ribut. Akhirnya kedua fandom itu membelakangi satu sama lagi dan cemberut. "O—oke, sekarang kita panggil, Oswald Baskerville!"

Oswald, dengan kalem**—walaupun berkeringat dingin—**berjalan menaiki panggung**. **Bedanya, gak ada yang teriak-teriak heboh lagi. Malah suara tepuk tangan para fansnya yang membahana di aula. Membuat Break tercengang.

**Elegan.** Mungkin itulah kata yang pertamakali muncul di benak Break untuk Oswald.

"Ehm, ya, Oswald," kini gantian Break yang keteteran menghadapi keeleganan (?) Oswald, "Lo bisa gak deskripsiin diri lo sendiri dalam 3 kata?" ingin rasanya Oswald menggeleng karena malu. Namun, karena dukungan fans-fansnya, akhirnya ia ingin mencoba.

Oswald melipat tangannya di depan dada, berpikir keras. Tiga kata? Hmmm, cukup sulit. Saat bibirnya tak lagi mengatup, Break, dan beberapa fans Oswald menelan ludah.

**"Misterius,"** Oswald membuang mukanya saking malunya, **"Tiis dan kalem."**

.

.

.

**Hyuu~**

** Hening.**

Angin menerpa aula sekolah, membuat poni seksi milik Oswald bergoyang. Muka Oswald semakin merah, ia berusaha menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya, datar seperti biasa. Bahkan ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar tidak memerah. Kini rahasia antara ia dan adiknya telah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa ia seseorang yang… **narsis**.

.

**BRUK!**

17 orang pingsan karena Oswald yang sangat unyu dan elegan. Bahkan Break ikut pingsan, kepalanya menghantam mimbar. Membuat beberapa orang berkata 'Ouch' dan membuat Oswald sedikit tersentak.

"Ma—maaf, Breaknya pingsan," Gil menyeret Break turun dari panggung, "Silahkan tekan tombol warna hijau untuk mendukung Jack, dan tekan tombol warna ungu untuk mendukung Oswald. Terima kasih."

**TET! TET! **

Suara tombol-tombol yang dipencet membuat Jack dan Oswald tegang. Ini seperti acara jodoh-jodohan yang menggunakan _quick vote _untuk menentukan apakah pasangan tersebut cocok atau tidak.

**'Yak, juri cinta akan menentukan cocok-tidaknya pasangan ini, silahkan tekan tombol berwarna—'**

Gak. Gak. Author gak fokus.

Liam, selaku sahabat Break, akhirnya mengambil alih _mic_ dan mengumuman bahwa waktu _voting _telah usai. Dengan hati-hati, dinyalakan _projector _untuk menghitung hasil pemungutan suara.

"Oke, kita mulai dari Jack Vessalius," ujarnya, 100, 200, 300, angka tersebut terus naik, membuat Liam terkejut, dan akhirnya angka itu berhenti. **"Dan… YA! BERHENTI DI 817!"**

** "AAAAAA!" **fans Jack kembali berteriak heboh, **"YEYEYE LALALA! YEYEYE LALALA! EEEE AAAA!" **

Jack tersenyum, sangat, sangaaaaat lebar. "Kita mulai menghitung suara untuk Oswald!" ujar Liam. Oswald menunduk karena tak percaya diri. 800 suara itu bukanlah hal yang mudah digapai.

**"823!"**

**.  
**

Suara Liam membuat aula hening sesaat, disusul dengan tepuk tangan hangat dari para fans Oswald. Jack kaget karena kalah tipis dengan _rival_nya ini, dengan emosi ia menarik kerah seragam Oswald dan berkata dengan ketus, "Lo boleh menang sekarang. Liat aja besok."

Jack melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu cemberut. Membuat Oswald mendelik tak percaya ke arahnya.

"_Fair play_, Jack."

"Cih!" Jack melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan tepuk tangan hangat menutup acara untuk hari senin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hahaha! Hai semua! Break hadir!" Break cengar-cengir dengan kepalanya yang diperban akibat insiden kemarin, "Hari ini gue dan Liam bakal jadi komentator untuk pertandingan hari ini."

"Hari Selasa yang cerah," ujar Liam basa-basi.

"Dan, ya! Langsung saja! Hari ini akan diadakan lomba yang berkaitan dengan beberapa cabang olahraga. Dan dihadiri oleh tiga orang juri! Yaitu **Ibu Cecil, Pak Zai, dan Om Arthur!**"

Ketiga juri dadah-dadah di meja juri.

**"KU YAKIN HARI INI JACK PASTI MENANGGG!" **fans Jack terlihat sangat percaya diri dan heboh, sedangkan fans Oswald hanya menunduk.

"Berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing, mulai." ujar salah satu fans Oswald, "Berdoa agar Oswald gak dapet banyak cedera hari ini," fans Oswald yang lain pun menunduk, beberapa ada yang menangis.

"I—itu kenapa kayaknya fans Oswald _desperate _banget?" tanya Liam. Break yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menggeleng.

"Oke, kita mulai!" Break sangat-sangat antusias, "Lomba pertama adalah lari marat—"

.

**Bruk.**

Oswald jatuh mencium tanah.

"Oswald didiskualifikasi!" ujar Pak Zai dengan datar.

**"E—eh?"** Break dan Liam tersentak kaget, sedangkan fans Jack semakin riuh dan fans Oswald menangis makin keras, mereka sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Mendengar hal tersebut, Jack hanya bisa tertawa kejam.

"**NGUAHAHAHAHAHHA!"**

Oswald, dengan muka datarnya, berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, duduk, dan memeluk lututnya sambil menunduk.

"Ca—cabang olah raga kedua, menendang bola ke arah gawang," Liam langsung mengganti acaranya ke sesi kedua. Dan Break menjadi penjaga gawang untuk sesi ini.

Jack mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola, dan… **GOALLL! **Break gagal menangkap bola yang ditendang oleh Jack. Fans Jack langsung heboh dan mengumandangkan yel-yel milik mereka.

Kini gantian Oswald yang akan menendang.

"Ja—jangan liat!" fans Oswald menangis meraung-raung. Beberapa memejamkan matanya, beberapa masih ada yang percaya bahwa Oswald bisa, ya, **OSWALD BISA! HIDUP POSEK ALIAS PONI SEKSI! HIDUP OSWALD!**

.

Oswald, melihat tingkah mereka, hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit sambil merenung, lalu berkata **"Terima kasih,"**.

**"KAK OSWALD!" **beberapa fansnya sudah gak kuat nyaris memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Tak tahan melihat Oswald yang tersiksa. Namun demi fansnya, Oswald mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, ya, **BERLARI! BANGKIT! TENDANG BOLA ITU—**

**Oswald terpeleset.**

"Oswald didiskualifikasi lagi," ujar Pak Zai sambil membenamkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ia sudah tamat, bung." Liam iba melihat Oswald.

Hari itu, Jack yang akhirnya keluar sebagai pemenang. "Kita seri, Oswald." Sedangkan Oswald hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Apa ia mampu bersaing untuk hari ketiga? Sorak sorai pendukung Jack menghantui dirinya. Membuatnya sedikit ngeri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ketiga sangat membuat mereka berdua tegang.

"Ahahaha, gue lagi yang jadi komentator," Break dadah-dadah.

"Hari Rabu yang cerah," Liam mendampingi Break sebagai komentator lagi, dan basa-basinya tak luput dari dirinya.

"Lomba hari ini adalah…," Break membuat Jack, Oswald, dan para penonton tegang.

"Hem," Jack sang **KeNyu **alias **Kepang Unyu **menyibakkan kepangannya, "Pasti gue lagi yang mena—"

**"Matematika."**

.**  
**

Jack menelan ludah. Kini gantian fans Jack yang menyuram.

"Ow, ow, fans Jack menunduk! Ada apa gerangan?" tanya Break.

"Mungkin kebalikan dari kemarin, bung Break," ujar Liam sambil manggut-manggut.

"Bisa jadi, oke! Kita mulai dari Jack," Break mengambil kertas soal, "Jack, berapakah dua dikali dua?"

**"DELAPAN!"**

.**  
**

**Hening.**

"Jack didiskualifikasi," ujar Break sambil menatap Liam. Liam hanya mengangguk sambil menyoret nama Jack. Fans Jack tahu, sangat tahu bila hari ini akan datang.

"Oke, giliran Oswald, kalo bisa jawab ini, lo yang bakal menang," ujar Break serius, "Berapakah tiga dikali tiga?"

Oswald melirik penonton, lalu membiarkan angin menghantam mukanya dengan lembut. Ah, sepertinya ia mendapat ilham dari angin. (?)

**"…sembilan."**

.**  
**

Fans Oswald berteriak sangat heboh, beberapa menangis terharu, bahkan beberapa langsung menghampiri Oswald dan menyalaminya, member selamat, cipika-cipikia, lalu pulang.

Hal ini membuat Jack berjalan ke pinggir panggung, berjongkok, dan mengorek-ngorek karpet saking _desperate_nya. Dan hari itu juga, Oswald menang dengan tak elitnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bung Liam, tak terasa hari ini adalah hari keempat mereka bersaing."

"Hari Kamis yang inda—"

**"Liam bacot nih ah,"** potong Break sambil memukul pundak Liam. "Hari ini lombanya apa, ya?"

Liam mengelus-ngelus pundaknya sambil kesakitan, "Duh, itu loh, membuat kalimat maut untuk Lacie."

Jack kembali nyengir licik.

Oswald kembali terdiam.

"Lacie? Oh, orang yang diperebutkan selama ini," ujar Break sambil ber**'hohoho'** ria. "Kita mulai!"

Lacie berdiri di atas panggung dengan canggung. Menunggu para lelaki untuk membuatkan kalimat manis untuk menggodanya. Fans-fans mereka hanya tenggelam dalam diam, iri dengan Lacie.

Jack, dengan percaya diri menghampiri tangan Lacie. Mengamit tangannya lalu mencium pipinya.

**"AAAAA KAK JACK! KAKAK JACK!" **fans Jack tidak terima, beberapa melakukan _pairing bashing_ terhadap mereka, namun ada juga yang _ngeship_(?).

**Hal ini membuat Oswald panas.**

.**  
**

"Aku yakin kamu adalah lentera hidupku dalam kelam," Jack mengibaskan kepangannya, "Karena saat aku pertama melihat wajahmu yang bercahaya, aku sadar, dan aku tahu, **aku untukmu dan kamu untukku.**"

Lacie bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Jack akhirnya berjalan ke sudut panggung sambil dadah-dadah ke arah penggemarnya. Kini giliran Oswald yang beraksi, Jack manggut-manggut, penasaran dengan kemampuan menggoda wanita yang rivalnya miliki.

Oswald berdiri tegap. Salah, ia berdiri tegap untuk mencoba menghilangkan emosinya. Ia menarik nafas dan mecoba memulainya.

"Lacie, kamu mengalihkan duniaku."

**Lacie terdiam.**

**Jack terdiam.**

**Break dan Liam terdiam.**

"Oke." sambung Oswald sambil mengacungkan jempol.

**Penonton terdiam.**

.

**Hening.**

.

.

.

"Jack yang menang," ujar Break sambil menunduk.

"Dengan ini, skor seri—"

**"STOP!" **bentak Lacie. Ia merebut mic dari Break dan berkata, "Jack! Kakak! Aku gak suka kalian kayak gini!"

"Lacie…?" Jack bingung. Sedangkan Oswald hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Se—sebenernya, aku… **udah pacaran.**"

"Apa?" Jack emosi, "Kapan?"

.

"Ke—kemarin! Soalnya aku gak suka liat kalian musuhan cuma gara-gara aku!" Lacie terisak. Sedangkan Oswald hanya menghela nafas, bersyukur bahwa adiknya tidak berpacaran dengan seorang _playboy_.

"Aku bahkan gak minta izin sama kakak!" Lacie makin terisak, "Ka—karena aku pacaran sama… pacaran sama…"

"Siapa?" bentak Liam geregetan.

Lacie menarik nafas panjang, "Sa—sama… _security sekolah._"

Lutut Jack terasa lemas, ia terjatuh dan mengepalkan tangannya. Emosinya meluap-luap ingin melenyapkan si security sekolah dari muka bumi.

Bahkan Oswald **menangis** sambil mengeluarkan handphone miliknya, "Rumah sakit? Ya, adik saya butuh perawatan mata, ah, maksud saya donor mata. Secepatnya, oke, baik." setelah ia sadar bahwa security sekolah adalah **Isla Yura.**

_/fin/**  
**_

* * *

**STOP!**

**AFUKK PROJECT LIST NGAHAHAHAHA  
**

**#1 **Just Being Himself** (Pandora Hearts)  
**

**#2 **This Strange Feeling** (Misc. Manhwa, Noblesse)  
**

**#3 **Perplexity** (Pandora Hearts)  
**

**#4 Coming soon.  
**

**#5 Coming soon.  
**

**DLL. ^^  
**

* * *

**Glo-BOX.  
**

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SALMAHIMAHOOO (?) SALAH, SALMAHIMAHI!  
**

**I LOP YU, NO SMOKING!**

Maafkan kado ultah yang telat ini huhuhuhu

**Maafkan daku. T_T**

**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KAK SHIMA **yang mau meminjamkan saya "Misterius, tiis, dan kalem" punya dia! xD

Terimakasih untuk **MOCAMOCA CIBI** **HAHAHAH SALAM DARI KETEKKU****! BTW REFRACTEDSINS UPDATE KAKA!**

Terimakasih untuk **Midi dan Lijey!** 3 Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudi mampir kesini!

**Yovi!** Goodluck ya! Okeh? ^^b

**Dan yang sudi baca sampe sini**, Glo sangat, sangat salut sama kalian xD Dan terimakasih! Di **Glo-BOX** kali ini, mungkin Glo bakal banyak promosi! xD

_Stay tune_ buat **AFUKK PROJECT!**

Go follow ** /PandoraHeartsFP** di **twitter!** Glo ngadmin di sana xD /apa

Glo **ngeblog** loh! xD jangan heran kalo tulisannya beda, cari aja **refractedsins**, okeh? ^^

Dan happy birthday **(sekali lagi)** untuk **MAHI!** Maaf telat sehari **NGAHAHAHAHA! Dan siapapun yang ulang tahun! Happy birthday untuk anda! xD**

Terimakasih untuk siapapun yang baca ini. **I love you, no smoking! Muah!**

**Last... RnR? :D**

_note: tanpa readers sekalian, apa jadinya Glo huhuhu :*  
_

_note2: promosi tempat ngadmin aaah **HAHAHAHA**  
_

_note3: lagi suka baca Manhwa nih Glo **HAHAHA**  
_


End file.
